A headrest is known from DE 10 2004 059 237 [US 2006/0119150] where the head casing can be adjusted between a first and a second position relative to the support rods. Three column-like guides are anchored in the head casing and held in sliding guides that are firmly connected to the support rods.
A headrest is known from DE 10 2007 002 615 where a headrest part can be moved relative to a base part that is firmly connected to the support rods. A tubular guide is integrally molded to the headrest part can telescope in a sleeve integrally molded on the base part. The further the headrest part is offset from the base part, the smaller the effective contact surface by means of which the headrest part is supported on the base part.
A headrest is known from DE 10 2006 016 270 where the headrest part has two posts supported in guide sleeves of the base part. In this manner the headrest part can be horizontally adjusted relative to the base part. For quick forward movement of the headrest part in case of a crash, a spring is connected to a gear assembly. When the spring is released the spring travel x causes movement of the headrest part of 2×.